


I couldn't keep him safe

by Stark620



Series: always here [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Everything Hurts, Family Loss, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Needs a Hug, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Pain, Parent Tony Stark, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Sad Ending, Self-Sacrificing Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers-centric, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark620/pseuds/Stark620
Summary: The day before the Avengers went time travelling, Tony and Steve made a promise to come home together. They were going to retire and live the domestic life with their family, the life they always dreamed of.Unfortunately, Tony had to break their promise to save the universe.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark - Relationship
Series: always here [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957033
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	I couldn't keep him safe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope everyone is staying safe during this time.  
> I wrote this when endgame came out but never got to finishing it but finally publishing it now and I was struggling with how to post this story with italics and the correct spacing so this story is heavily delayed oops
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this! 
> 
> Read the notes at the end too!

Thanos's army started to turn to dust. Steve sighed in relief. They won. The battle was finally over. They can go home now and live the domestic life they dreamed of. 

Wait, where's Tony?

Steve looked around and then he froze. His heart dropped.

_ God, no.  _

He ran over to Tony, who collapsed against a destroyed ship. "Tony?" Steve choked. Tony's beautiful brown eyes looked at him. He smiled softly at him. 

"Steve…" he croaked. If Steve’s hearing wasn’t enhanced he might’ve missed it. 

"Tony, everything's going to be okay, alright? Just hang on. We're going to get you help. We will, please don't leave. Help will be here soon." Steve's heart felt like it was smashed into pieces.

But Tony didn't say anything. Which wasn’t right because he always had something to say. He was never quiet unless he was upset or angry or just being stubborn.

Steve placed his hand on Tony's cheek. "I'm not giving up on you. Tony, please don't go. This was our last fight. Everything’s gonna be okay. We can go home now." Steve felt like he couldn’t breath. 

Tony's eyes were misty with tears. Steve already knew what he was trying to say through his eyes. His eyes were soft, sad and apologetic. He was sorry that he broke their promise, but this was more than just a pinky promise type of thing. This was about their future together. A tear fell from Tony's eyes. 

"Where's the medic? Bruce! Someone!" Steve started yelling and Rhodey held him.

"Steve… you need to let him go. He- Tony needs to be at peace." Rhodey whispered to him.

"He doesn't need to! Someone will patch him up and he'll be okay. He has to be okay." He could feel his body shaking, this couldn't be real. 

"Steve just look at him. I don't want this either but… Tones held the power of all six infinity stones. He's hanging on, trying as hard as he can, to be at peace with you. He's suffering. Let him go Steve." Rhodey choked up as he was watching his best friend on the verge of death, and there was nothing he could do but watch. They've always been there for each other since MIT. He could barely remember what life was like without Tony. But now he had to live in that world again. Except it's worse because of the memories they had, knowing there will never be new ones. 

Tones will never call him at an ungodly hour again, complaining about DUM-E using the fire extinguisher when there wasn’t any fire. Or JARVIS sassing him , or Steve’s messy hair in the morning yet still perfect in Tony’s eyes . He was never going to hear Tony call him “Platypus”, “Sourpatch” or “Honey Bear”. Now all he had left of Tones were memories.

Rhodey kneeled down in front of Tony and tried to smile at him. Tears evident in both of their eyes. 

"In heaven...you ride with me." Rhodey saw a slight nod. He never felt so powerless, even when he found out his legs were paralyzed. Of course, he was devastated, but it was manageable because he still had Tony. But now he had to force himself to let Tony go so he could be at peace, when all Rhodey wanted to do was beg him to stay. To howl and beg the universe not to take his brother away. Seeing all the times Tones almost died still never prepared him for the day it actually happened. 

"Mr. Stark?" Peter choked up at seeing his father figure on the ground. He ran over to him. "Hey Mr. Stark, can you hear me? It's Peter." He placed his hands on Tony's arms. His eyes dripping with tears, why did he always have to lose the ones he cared about? He just came back after being “dead” for 5 years, finally reuniting with Tony only to lose him. Why did this keep happening to him? First his parents, then Uncle Ben, and now Mr. Stark? 

"We won, Mr. Stark, you did it. We won. You did it sir. You did it." Peter's voice cracked. 

"I'm sorry, dad." He saw the corner of Tony’s lips twitch.

Rhodey held onto Peter as Pepper moved towards Tony. She placed her hand on his cheek.    


“I suppose this will be all, Mr. Stark?” Tony tried to smile again. Like Rhodey, she had been a part of Tony’s life for so long. All the near death experiences that Tony had made her start to believe he was invincible. Like no matter what he went through, he would always survive. He’d be lying on the hospital bed, complaining about the food and constantly asking when he could go home. He would smile at her and say, “Come on Pep, you know me. I’m not going to leave that easily.” And now here she was, saying goodbye to the one that was always by her side. Even though their relationship didn’t work out, they were still best friends. Nothing would ever change that, not even in death.

“Tony, we’re gonna be okay.” Pepper forced herself to smile despite the agony she felt. She wanted their smiles to be the last thing he saw. She wanted him to rest for the first time in forever. But at the same time, she wanted nothing more than for him to keep fighting, to  _ live. _ She wanted to scream and beg him to live. He’s survived so many things, surely he could make it out of this one too. There had to be a way. But the harsh reality was right in front of her. Tony was dying, and nothing- nobody could save him. 

Pepper kissed his cheek and forced herself to let go. She looked at Steve and he knew what he had to do. He had to let Tony go, he must be in so much pain yet he's hanging on for Steve. And he's selfishly making him suffer. He had to do this. For Tony. Even though everything in him was screaming for Tony to stay. Steve looked at Tony, caressing his face. 

_ One last time. _

The lump in his throat was back and he swallowed it. Steve placed his hand on Tony's arc reactor. Tony slowly placed his hand on Steve's hand. "We’re gonna be okay.” Steve started off repeating Pepper’s phrase to assure him.  
  
“Save a spot for me up there." He smiled as hard as he could, trying not to think of the future they could've had. He pushed all those thoughts away, and put on a brave face for his love. If the universe had to take Tony away, he hoped he could at least be in peace.

“You can rest now.”

Tony looked at him for a few more seconds, then his eyes looked away. The light in his eyes faded away. His hand dropped. 

The arc reactor light went black.

And that's when Steve knew, he was  _ gone. _

Instantly, his smile went away and he broke down, burying his head into Tony's shoulder. He kissed his cheek and held him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

_ Why did it have to be Tony. _

_ God, why? _

_ Why did it have to be him? _

~~~~~~~~~

_ "You're not a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero." _

_ "You're not the guy to make a sacrifice play."  _ His own words echoed in his mind. He wished he could take it back. No matter how many times he apologized for saying that, it didn’t lessen his guilt. Tony Stark was the greatest hero the world had ever seen. It's a tragedy that so many people couldn't see past his public facade. Anyone that  _ truly _ knows Tony knows he's the most selfless, kindest, caring person. 

And now he's gone. He sacrificed himself to save the  _ universe. _ Tony sacrificed a future with him, with their family, to save a world that never treated him well. Tony Stark deserved the world, but god, the world did not deserve him. 

People said that they won.

But at what cost?

The Avengers are no longer the same. Natasha sacrificed herself for the soul stone and Tony sacrificed himself to save the universe. Clint officially retired. Thor and Bruce were staying until they retrieved the infinity stones, then they were heading off with the Guardians of the Galaxy.

They won.

But it doesn't feel like it.

This doesn't feel like victory. Steve lost everything. He lost the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with. He lost his  _ family. _ Except this was worse because he had everything, and it was taken away from him.  _ Again _ . He was so close-so  _ damn _ close to a happy ending. He remembered the day before they were going to time travel, he and Tony were talking about their future.

_ "What are you thinking about Steve?"  _

_ “We’ve been fighting for years before the snap because we were one of the few defenders, but now it’s not just us anymore. There’s people that can take over our job. So… I was thinking after this fight with Thanos, if we should retire? It’s fine if you don’t-”  _

_ Tony placed his hand on Steve's and smiled. "What a coincidence. I was thinking about that too." _

_ "Really?" Steve brightened. _

_ Tony nodded. "We aren't the only ones being held responsible anymore. Time isn’t guaranteed for anyone and I liked this domestic life we had in the past five years, even though the situation isn’t ideal and it feels empty at times…” _

_ "We’ll bring them back. Morgan will finally meet her older brother that her dad unofficially adopted.”  _

_ Tony smiled at him. The smile that Steve loved because this smile was shown to the ones closest to him. It was a real smile. Not the Tony Stark smile that was for the public. _

_ "Then it's a deal. We bring everyone back, end Thanos once and for all and retire. So don’t you dare do anything self-sacrificing, whatever we face, we’ll do it together. We’ll come home together to Morgan with Pete.” _

_ “Together.” Steve couldn’t wait to spend his life with Tony and their kids. Their family was almost whole again.  _ They had a deal! They were going to come home  _ together _ . And continue living the domestic life they had with their daughter, with a new addition to the family. 

Steve broke down in tears. All of the possibilities they could've had, it's all gone. Their future was gone. They were supposed to come home together to Morgan! God, what’s Morgan going to do without Tony? What were they supposed to do without him?

Instead of walking away from the fight with his love safe and sound, he was watching a video message from Tony. 

“Everybody wants a happy ending right? But it doesn't always roll that way. Maybe this time. I'm hoping if you play this back, it's in celebration. I hope families are reunited,” Yeah, the only thing Steve hoped for too, but look what happened instead.

“I hope we get it back and something like a normal version of the planet has been restored, if there ever was such a thing. God, what a world. Universe, now. If you told me ten years ago that we weren't alone, let alone, you know, to this extent, I mean, I wouldn't have been surprised, but come on. The epic forces of dark and light that have come into play. And for better or worse, that's the reality Morgan's gonna have to find a way to grow up in. So I thought I better record a little greeting, in the case of an untimely death, on my part. I mean, not that death at any time isn't untimely. This time travel thing we're gonna try and pull off tomorrow, it's got me scratching my head about the survivability of it all. Then again that's the hero gig. Part of the journey is the end. What am I even tripping for? Everything's gonna work out exactly the way it's supposed to.” Tony got up from his chair and bent down, looking at Morgan.

“I love you 3000.” He smiled before fading away. 

Steve wanted to scream that it didn’t work out the way it was supposed to. Natasha and Tony were gone. Thor and Bruce were going to leave and Clint was retiring, like how he and Tony were supposed to. His first family he found after 70 years in the ice was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Aunt Pepper said daddy isn’t coming home.” 

Steve looked at Morgan. Even though biologically, she was Tony’s and Pepper volunteered to be their surrogate mother, she was his daughter too, no matter what anyone said. He could see the same brown eyes Tony had in Morgan. 

“I’m sorry Morgan. Daddy isn’t coming home.” he stifled a sob threatening to come out.

“Where is he?”

How was Steve supposed to explain this to their 4 year old? This wasn’t supposed to happen. She wasn’t supposed to grow up without Tony. 

“He’s… in the stars.”

“I miss him papa.”   


“When you miss him, look at the stars. I’m sure he’s up there watching over us.” 

“The stars aren’t out yet, but can I still say something to daddy?”

“Of course sweetheart.”

“I love you 3000 daddy.” God, Steve was going to break down crying again. He kneeled down to hug her. 

“I’m so sorry Morgan,” he whispered as he felt the tears coming again. “I’m sorry I didn’t bring him home to you.” 

_ I’m sorry you’re gonna grow up without Tony, the best dad anyone could ever have. I’m so sorry you had to lose him at such a young age. I’m so sorry you’re going to grow up hearing people talk about Tony, but having such little memories of him. I’m so sorry you only had four years with him, and you won’t even remember much. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. _

“Steve.” he pulled back and saw Pepper and Rhodey. They were in as much pain as him, but they tried to keep a brave face for Morgan. 

“Morgan, let’s go back inside.” Morgan went over and held Pepper’s hand. 

“Is papa and Uncle Rhodey not coming inside?”

“They will later. You must be starving, what do you want to eat?”

“Cheeseburgers.” 

“Just like her dad.” 

“Yeah, just like Tony.” Even just saying his name stung him. “What do we do now? What is Morgan going to do?”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. said Tony recorded other messages, a total of 3000 minutes. To be opened at certain times and for certain people. Even though Tones isn’t physically here with us, he’s with us in spirit. And he wanted to stay in Morgan’s too. To make sure she never questions Tony’s love for her. Even in death, he was the father Howard never could’ve been.”

“Tony was terrified of turning out like Howard. But he was nothing like him. It shouldn’t be like this. Tony deserved better than this, sacrificing himself to save a universe that never deserved him. Why did it have to be him?"

“Because he’s Tony, always down to sacrifice himself for the greater good. Except this time, I know he wished it wasn't him too. I heard about the promise, he was looking forward to it."   


“I'm sorry Rhodes. I couldn’t keep Tony safe.” Rhodey looked at him, his eyes red and puffy. They embraced each other, shaking with tears. 

Flashbacks of a 16 year old Tony being his roommate at MIT went by. They didn't become friends immediately, but as they spent more time together, Rhodey saw through his facade. He saw him as  _ Tony _ , not Tony  _ Stark _ , not the arrogant obnoxious asshole people saw him as. He saw him as the kid that was forced to grow up too fast, the one who kept people at a distance to protect himself. The polar opposite of the public facade he created.

_ "I'll keep you safe from now on." A 19 year old Rhodey promised one day as he comforted an upset 16 year old Tony. _

But he failed. 

"I couldn’t keep him safe either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos! 
> 
> Also I wasn't sure what to do with Morgan because she's Tony and Pepper's child but this is a Stony fanfic, and I felt bad for Pepper if I wrote her as only Tony and Steve's child so after weeks of thinking I decided to make Pepper the surrogate mother, if anyone has any other ideas feel free to comment and let me know! 
> 
> I'm also thinking about making this a series, so I'll start writing when I have time, uni is a killer.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you guys keep staying safe!


End file.
